Chuck vs A Second Blanket & A Fireworks Display
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah enjoy a Fourth of July fireworks display. But when the conversation turns to the crazy things they've done, Chuck finds himself trying to top Sarah's wild past. One-shot holiday story. *M-RATED*, sexual descriptions and content. Happy 4th!


_Hello. This is a quick little story to keep up my tradition of having a story on each holiday. I'm sure all of us have attended a fireworks display at one time or another in our lives. They're fun, but they tend to run about the same every year. I spent ten years enjoying the Fourth of July fireworks the city of Vernon Hills, Illinois always put on with friends and family. We'd do the traditional barbecue, and then we'd load up the car with blankets and lawn chairs, and we even brought a few bottles of beer with us. I thought I would see what happens when our favorite spy couple decides to take a night off and enjoy the holiday._

_This is definitely M-rated, with sexual descriptions and content. If that offends you, you might want to read a different story. Otherwise, please enjoy this one, and please leave a review if you can._

_Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the holiday!_

* * *

_**Burbank, California**_  
_**July 4, 2010**_  
_**9:30 PM **_

Sarah Walker took a look at the crowd that was heading to the park. She saw the families walking closely; the kids hanging on to their parents' hands, some of which were under the protestations of screaming and crying. Almost every group had a blanket, and more than a few had lawn chairs. Like her, some were carrying coolers of drinks and/or snacks.

However, this wasn't her typical scene. Seeing families gathering, laughing, and enjoying themselves always gave her some pause. While it was true she could derive some pride from the fact she helped give people this chance to celebrate Independence Day by protecting them against the enemies of the state, she also felt sadness she could not have that herself; that what she did meant never having the life she wanted. That is, until she met the man walking next to her carrying two blankets.

The morning in the hotel in Paris, when she woke up to see him taking care of her following the incident on the bridge, was a morning she would treasure forever. She knew she was in love with Chuck, and what he did for her when she was captured by Daniel Shaw still left her in awe. Certainly she had rescued Chuck a few dozen times in three years, and he would be the first to tell her that. But it was so much more than that. Before Chuck, no person under her protection was ever more concerned about her than they were about themselves. She needed more psychological expertise than a Johns Hopkins professor to deal with some of the more extreme cases she ever had. But Chuck always treated her as more than a protector. To him, she was a friend, a confidant. She was so much more than someone who utilized him on missions. She used to live a life filled with regret. But now the only regret she carried was not telling Chuck she loved him a lot sooner.

She looked over at him as they walked towards the hill where they would watch the fireworks. He was wearing that smile again. The same smile he had on him so many times in their three years together. She saw it in the restaurant that first night, and it had been making her swoon ever since. It was the calming center she needed but never had for all the years she was an agent. All the cynicism and anger she had towards the world, towards herself, always disappeared when she was with him. It felt like…she didn't really have words to describe it. But it was a feeling she wanted for the rest of her life. And the person she was walking with right now was the one who could give it to her.

They reached the spot where they would watch the fireworks. Chuck's father used to take Ellie and him to this spot to watch fireworks when they were young kids. Unfortunately, that annual event faded out as his father became more and more obsessed with creating the Intersect. Sarah looked around at the crowd in front of her and the area in the sky where they would see the fireworks. She couldn't deny it was the perfect place to watch them. Having the perfect guy...and Chuck certainly was in her eyes...made it much more special.

"You weren't expecting some sort of attack tonight, were you?"

Sarah snapped her head to her right. Chuck was wearing a huge grin.

"No, of course not," she replied, matching his smile. "I was just looking out over the park. This is a beautiful place to watch the fireworks."

"OK, just making sure."

"Chuck, as hard as it is to believe, I am capable of not always being on the lookout for trouble. I can let my guard down on occasion."

"Don't let Casey hear you say that," Chuck replied, attempting not to laugh.

Sarah looked like she was a bit offended, and Chuck could see her guard go back up, but she relaxed. "Nice try. I'm going to relax and enjoy the fireworks tonight with my boyfriend. I am not going to think about bad guys or missions or keeping a knife close by 'just in case'."

Chuck was looking up and down at her with a huge smirk. "Where would you even hide a knife?"

Sarah looked down at her attire and smiled. She had forgotten she wore a skin-tight pink t-shirt and tiny white shorts for the event. Part of the reason was she wanted to blend in. But most of it was she knew Chuck liked seeing her in that outfit, and it was so rare when she could wear it. She knew he was staring at her ass on the way from the car to the park, and she kept walking slightly ahead of him to make sure he got a good look. She always liked to tease him like that, and it certainly paid off in the bedroom at night whenever she did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a heated, tongue-filled kiss.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she purred at him as she grinded against his body, reaching behind her to move his hands down to her cup her ass. "Feel free to frisk me if you want."

Chuck laughed. "Mmm, that is tempting. But I think we should probably set up our spot."

Sarah laughed and flicked the tip of her tongue over Chuck's lips. "Chicken," she said playfully.

Chuck looked a bit offended as they spread out the blanket. "Now, hang on. I am quite capable of doing the occasional crazy thing. You've seen me in action."

"Baby, I'm just teasing you. I know you can," Sarah replied as she placed the cooler on the spread-out blanket.

Chuck looked at her with a skeptical glance. "Now you're sounding patronizing."

"I'm not being patronizing. I've seen you in action. You do a tremendous amount given your background."

Sarah instantly regretted how she worded that statement, but it was too late to retract it.

"My background?" Chuck asked in a way that sounded a lot more like an accusation.

"Chuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But you have to realize you haven't had a lot of chances in the past to do risky and heroic acts. Think about it: how life-threatening was the Buy More? Aside from keeping Jeff and Lester from blowing up the place, how often was your life in danger before you received the Intersect?"

"That doesn't mean I haven't done some crazy things in my life before. Ask Morgan."

Sarah tried not to laugh. "I think letting him lead an all-out assault as Master Chief in a game of Halo doesn't really qualify."

Chuck was getting more upset. "I can do some crazy, spontaneous things if I have to. I bet I can be crazier and more spontaneous than you."

Sarah could hold her laughter in anymore. "Chuck, come on. I've done a lot of wild things in my life. Did you ever jump out of a plane with no parachute to catch an arms dealer? Did you ever stop a separatist group single-handedly from overthrowing the government? Did you ever have a threesome with a crooked oil tycoon and a call girl to find out he was dealing in human trafficking? It's part of the job. I'm one of the top agents in the CIA, and they send me to do these things because they know I can do them."

"OK, but that's your job," Chuck countered. "You were trained for that. What if we were on equal footing? Say, before you signed up to be an agent?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Probably still me. I had to learn how to think on my feet at a young age and improvise my way out of a lot of trouble. I needed to do that to survive."

Chuck lay back on the blanket in defeat. "OK, fine, fine. You win. I led this sheltered life and you have conquered the world."

Sarah sighed and lay on top of Chuck. "Baby, that's not what I'm saying at all. You are the most caring, sweet, and wonderful person I've ever known. I've been in love with you since the first day we met, even before I knew I was. You're exactly what I have been looking for all of my life."

Chuck looked away. "Everything except being this wild, crazy, spontaneous guy."

Sarah held his face in her hands. "I never asked for that from you. Believe me: spontaneous and crazy is overrated. I love you as you are. You're the one I want to be with. OK?"

"OK," he quietly replied with no energy behind it. Sarah gripped his face even more tightly in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

"OK?" she asked more forcefully as she gazed into his eyes.

"OK," he replied, nodding with a little more enthusiasm.

"Good. Now let's watch the fireworks."

Sarah lay back on the blanket to look up at the sky as the first fireworks went off. She had only been to fireworks shows a couple of times in her life, so she was more enthusiastic about it than Chuck. Chuck had seen these particular fireworks many times before. The same songs would be played, from Neil Diamond to Bruce Springsteen, and it would always end with the 1812 Overture. As the fireworks lit up the night sky, Chuck looked at them, thinking how it never changed. In spite of everything that happened to him, he was still the same person. Sarah always said she loved that, but sometimes it gnawed at him that people wanted him to be that way. To not do something crazy every once in a while. And if he hadn't received the Intersect, he might still think that way.

Without realizing it, he started kissing Sarah along her neck, teasing her earlobe with his teeth and tongue. She moaned in approval and ran her fingers through his hair, but she kept looking up at the fireworks. Chuck busied himself pulling the second blanket over the two of them.

"Chuck, I'm not really that cold," Sarah said as Chuck continued to kiss along her neck.

"That's not why I'm doing this," he replied with a bit of an impish tone.

"What are you doing, then?"

Chuck moved so that he was looking into her sapphire eyes, which were sparkling with the fireworks reflected in them. "Let's just say you're about to regret wearing those shorts."

Chuck started sliding down underneath the blanket. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Chuck, don't even think about it…"

But Chuck thought about it…and slid his hand inside her shorts, massaging her between her legs.

Sarah gasped. "Chuck, no!" she hissed. "Not here! Not now!"

Sarah quickly looked back and forth, but the people who were nearby were concentrating on the fireworks. She was on the borderline of panic, but the incredible sensations Chuck was giving her were overtaking her ability to think.

Sarah's breathing was shallowing quickly as Chuck used his knees to keep her legs spread apart. Sarah couldn't stop him, and his fingers sliding inside her panties to massage her clit was making her not want to try.

"Chuck, you're spontaneous and crazy. OK? You win."

"Too late," Chuck replied with an almost evil laugh as he ran his tongue along her inner thigh. Sarah started to pant hard and tried to suppress a few cries of pleasure. Chuck's fingers felt her essence; her moist folds reacting to his touch. Shockwaves of pleasure jolted her body with every little maneuver his fingers performed on her womanhood. Sarah looked back and forth, but the people nearby were still oohing and aahing to the fireworks.

Sarah could feel her shorts being unbuttoned and slid down her legs, but she couldn't fight it anymore. She lifted herself up to allow Chuck to remove them from her as he kissed and licked his way between her legs. Suddenly he paused. Sarah was wondering what he was doing…until the next large skyrocket went off. On the explosion and subsequent cheer from the crowd, Chuck ran his tongue along her clit, causing her to scream. Another explosion, another lick, and another scream. Suddenly Sarah caught on. Chuck was so familiar with the fireworks display; he could time her moans perfectly to it. Suddenly she lay back on the blanket and enjoyed the double-show she was receiving. On the next set of consecutive explosions, Chuck slid two fingers deep inside of her, causing her to scream loudly. He worked his fingers in and out of her, timing it perfectly for her moans of pleasure to hit in sync with the fireworks. He tickled at her clit with his tongue, occasionally sucking it into his mouth and massaging it with his lips. Sarah thrashed around at what Chuck was doing to her, although her movements were limited by Chuck holding her legs in place. Chuck kept tickling her clit with his tongue as his fingers played around deep inside of her, sending Sarah into a frenzy.

The fireworks show went into its finale, and the _1812 Overture_ blared over the speakers. Chuck suddenly went into overdrive, fingering her with blinding speed and teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. Sarah bucked wildly against him as the feeling built up inside of her. She couldn't hold back anymore, and her screams were about to silence the music. She cried out as she felt an incredible orgasm throughout her entire body. Chuck kept pleasuring her as waves of ecstasy ran through every part of her body. Her body convulsed over and over again as her orgasm overtook her. Slowly her breathing returned to normal as Chuck kissed all along her legs and gave her heated sex one final sensuous lick.

Sarah was still lying back on the blanket, but she reached down and pulled Chuck's face upward. He emerged from the blankets, and Sarah immediately kissed him with a fervor from her still-spasming being.

"That was…you are amazing, baby," Sarah said as she kissed and held Chuck in her arms.

"I can be spontaneous and crazy in the right circumstances," Chuck replied with a gentle smile. "I guess you bring it out in me."

"Mmmm, I'm so glad I do," Sarah said. She kissed him passionately and suddenly rolled him so she was on top. They were still covered by the blanket. "But there's no way I'm letting you get away with this."

She pinned Chuck's arms to the ground and kissed him hard, her tongue eagerly seeking out his deep inside his mouth as she straddled him.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You're not worried about being caught? Everybody's walking past us right now."

Sarah had a look of determination on her face as she unbuttoned Chuck's pants and pulled the zipper down. "I don't give a damn if we get arrested and thrown in jail."

She grabbed Chuck's hands and slid them under her shirt, placing them on her breasts, as she kissed him again. She planted heated kisses along his neck and tickled his ear with her tongue as her hand slipped inside his boxers and massaged his hardening manhood. Chuck could feel her hot breath on his ear and moaned in pleasure as she stroked him. She slid his pants and boxers down and rubbed the tip of his rock-hard erection against her clit. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the sensations as her essence became more heated and slick from how they were making each other feel. She sank slowly down on him, and he picked the most opportune moment to gently pinch her nipples. It sent a shockwave throughout her body that made her convulse and clamp down on his steel-hard cock. The chain reaction made him moan and thrust as he felt Sarah grip him deep inside of her.

He reached around to unclasp her bra, and he slid his hands underneath so he was caressing her flesh with no clothing to hinder his progress. She leaned forward to kiss him hard as she thrusted against him, grasping his manhood inside of her. She picked up a rhythm of thrusting and grabbing as she kissed him, her tongue flicking at his. She increased her speed to send him over the edge as hard as she could. She was out of control; she wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel, onlookers be damned.

She looked deep into his eyes as she bucked against him harder and harder, caressing him deep inside her core. She reveled in seeing him breathing hard and trying to hold back. She thrusted against him without mercy, and she was starting to build to her own climax. She leaned back and held onto his wrists as his hands caressed the silken flesh of her perfect breasts, his fingers gently pinching and squeezing her nipples. She thrust forward and lunged at his lips with her own, screaming into his mouth as another powerful orgasm overtook her. She convulsed around his hard cock as she came, the feeling pulsating through her. Her thrusts and convulsions sent him over the edge, and he was overtaken by waves of ecstasy. She collapsed into his arms, gently squeezing him deep inside of her until he stopped thrusting as well.

They lay there for several moments, pressed into each other, neither of them wanting to move. Slowly they opened their eyes and looked around. Fortunately, nobody was looking at them. In fact, they were the only ones in the park. They looked at each other and smiled. Chuck looked at his mobile phone. It was 10:50 PM, and the fireworks had been over for almost an hour. The park would be locked in about ten minutes.

"That was a fun fireworks show," Sarah said with a smile.

Chuck nodded and agreed. "And so was the one the city put on."

Both of them laughed and kissed for several minutes. It was only when a flashlight from a city cop was shined on them did they begrudgingly slip their clothes back on under the blanket and gathered their things. Sarah never thought much of the Fourth of July before now, because she was usually in some far away place in the middle of a crucial mission. But this was one Independence Day she would never forget.


End file.
